Port Royal
General Information Protestant|culture = English (British)|tech_group = Western|government = Pirate Republic|rank = Duchy|development = N/A|capital = Jamaica (487)|tag = PRY}} is a Protestant English pirate republic whose capital province of Jamaica (487) is located in the Greater Antilles area, Caribbeans region, Central America subcontinent, of the North America continent; since the formation of this country can happen in various times via event it does not have a specific era connected. This pirate republic is only formable via the "The Pirates of Port Royal" event (details given below), and has no historical cores or canon playable start in the timeline. Port Royal Formation Event * "The Pirates of Port Royal" * Trigger condition(s): ** does not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Either the country: **** Is not a subject **** Has at least two cities (provinces) **** Owns its core province Jamaica (487) *** Or one of its subjects: **** Has at least 2 cities (provinces) **** Owns its core province Jamaica (487) ** Privateers have at least 5% trade power in the trade node of Jamaica (487) ** One of the following must be true: *** Treasure fleet recently passed through the trade node of Jamaica *** The country controls at least 10% of the trade in the trade node of Jamaica (487) *** A country with its capital in the Caribbeans region has at least 5 war exhaustion ** The event 'The Golden Age of Piracy' has happened * Mean time after condition(s) are met: 12 months * Effect(s): ** Jamaica (487): *** Becomes a core province of *** Is Discovered by ** Player's choices when fired: *** 'A pirate's life for me!' **** The owner of Jamaica (487) release as a independent state **** The player now plays as **** : ***** Becomes a republic ***** Enacts Pirate Republic government reform ***** Gain reform points previously controlled country had ***** Gain 50 republican tradition ***** Gets the religion and primary culture of previous country ***** Gets regiments up to land force limit (80% , 20% ) ***** Gets ships up to the naval force limit (30% , 30% , 30% ) ***** Get a new ruler: ****** Named 'John Davis' ****** At least 2 military skill ****** Re-election of this leader does not cost any republican tradition ***** Can embrace Piratical Ideas and Traditions ***** Gets new missions *** 'We must restore order in Port Royal' **** The owner of Jamaica (487) release Port Royal as a independent state **** : ***** Becomes a republic ***** Enacts Pirate Republic government reform ***** Gain reform points previously controlled country had ***** Gain 50 republican tradition ***** Gets the religion and primary culture of previous country ***** Gets regiments up to land force limit (80% , 20% ) ***** Gets ships up to the naval force limit (30% , 30% , 30% ) ***** Get a new ruler: ****** Named 'John Davis' ****** At least 2 military skill ****** Re-election of this leader does not cost any republican tradition ***** Can embrace Piratical Ideas and Traditions ***** Gets new missions Piratical Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +1.00 Yearly Navy Tradition ** +1 Leader(s) without Upkeep * Ambition: ** -25.0% Unjustified Demands Cost * Ideas: ** Religious Apathy: *** Negative religious tolerance no longer gives any penalties. Heretic and heathen provinces do not give us any penalty to religious unity. ** Plunder: *** +25.0% Looting Speed ** Buccaneers: *** -10.0% Infantry Cost ** Sail in Consort: *** +20.0% Global Naval Engagement ** Elected Quartermasters: *** -2.00 National Unrest *** +10.0% Morale of Navies ** Pirate Bays: *** +1 Naval Combat Bonus off Owned Coast ** Life of Liberty: *** +25.0% Rebel Support Efficiency *** +10.0% Sailor Recovery Speed Category:Events Category:Formable Only Category:Formable nations Category:Central American countries Category:North American countries Category:Protestant countries Category:English countries Category:British countries Category:Western (Tech) Category:Pirate Republics Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Countries